Ni en cuenta
by beauty-amazon
Summary: Su mundo cambiará y ellos no tenían noción
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola! Bueno los veo en las notas de la autora, ahí, abajo.**

Octavo templo.

Cercas de la nueve de la mañana y el morador apenas y trataba de lograr despertarse. La noche había sido larga, placentera y muy activa. Con ese recuerdo y con ojos bien cerrados, abrazo con fuerza, a el delicado cuerpo que le prodigo tanta acción la noche anterior y parte de la madrugada. Sonreír le fue inevitable. El quejido que siguió al abrazo, denotaba incapacidad para poder recriminarle.

El de cabellos azulados sonrió complacido, pues sabía de antemano como debería estar la dama en cuestión. Algunos moretones por aquí, dolores por allá. El fin, todo por que a la hora de la intimidad ese par, son inconscientes, se les suele nublar el juicio.

-bella amazona, despierta ya.- ni un intento de escuchar esa súplica por parte de la mujer. Descubrió su cuello y los labios de el vagaron, hasta el lóbulo de su oído. La mujer se tensó y el griego sonrió. Si, era la manera de hacerla despertar. Su brazo bajó lentamente hasta el abdomen de ella, que por cierto le parecía un poco hinchado.

No reparaba mucho a detalles menores. No cuando hay otros a los que, en efecto, le gusta más enfocarse. Como por ejemplo las formas un poco más voluptuosas de lo normal, puesto que la mujer, parecía siempre delgada . De tiempo a la fecha parecía más pronunciada en cada curva y eso lo enloquecía.

La mano de él, reposó en la piel suave de su abdomen. Se permitió cerrar ojos para darse esos cinco minutos más.

Lo que vendría después acabaría con la tranquilidad de él y su acompañante. Un movimiento debajo de su mano, le precipitó a levantarse y despertar de inmediato por completo. Intrigado y sentado en la cama, apenas ocultando su desnudez con la vaporosa sabana. Sus sentidos se alertaron.

-Milo no es posible que jodas a todas horas. No me dejas dormir- la mujer recogió su cabello hacia atrás y sin abrir los ojos, se fue directamente al sanitario. -!maldita sea, cuando aprenderás a bajar la tapa de el escusado argh! - gruñó con la acostumbrada ira.

Para el griego que se quedó totalmente frío y sentado ese era un detalle menor.

Le escuchó bajar la cadena y segundos después abrir la llave de la ducha. El vapor se escapaba por la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta. Milo se restregó los ojos y después la larga cabellera. En su cabeza había una duda acrecentando cada segundo. Su corazón palpitaba al grado de sentir cada pulsación. Pronto de el cuarto de baño, salió una mujer de piel blanca, envuelta en una toalla y con otra secaba cada hebra verdosa de su cabellera.

El hombre le siguió cada movimiento. La chica ni se inmutó, por el contrario ella siguió en su afán de higiene matinal. Sin algún tipo de recato, dejó caer la toalla que cubría su cuerpo aun húmedo. Fue donde el armario de ropa, procuró ropa interior. El sostén, parecía pequeño ya para la mujer. La bragas casi se perdían entre las caderas más anchas. En otras ocasiones ese simple evento lo incitaba a arrancarle cada prenda a su amante y volvera iniciar otra ronda de sexo.

Pero en esos momentos no. Ese detalle tan curioso de apenas unos instantes lo mantenía, callado, pensativo y un poco confundido. Se llevó la mano izquierda a el mentón y con la derecha rascó su cabeza.

 _"Detalles"_ la palabra mágica. Recordó, la afición de ella a comer en ocasiones en exceso, ni el mismo le reconocía, se había convertido en amante de las manzanas rojas y jugosas y de postres dulces en su mayoría. Ahora lo veía así. _Tal vez está comiendo mucha azúcar y debe estar llena de amibas, si, si eso es..._ La amazona se colocó una camiseta purpura unos jeans que apenas y pudo cerrar de la bragueta. La escuchó jadear aire y comenzó a peinar su rebelde cabellera.

-me vas a ver todo el tiempo con tu cara de imbécil? - ahí estaba ella y su sensibilidad. El caballero de Escorpio, por fin logró distraerse, se levantó y con paso calmo, se le acercó.

-querida, hoy te noto diferente, parece que te pones más... - dudaba, dado al temperamento de ella, - digamos "muy atractiva"- hizo énfasis en su afirmación.

La mujer lo observó por el espejo.

\- ¿eso te parece? - ahora sú mirada se centró en ella. Tal vez sí estaba abusando de la comida o tal vez era que la poca actividad física ya le pasaba la factura. No, eso a ella no le importaba. No vivía de apariencia, así que continúo con su labor. Se pintó los labios y coloco máscara para pestañas, esas largas y espesas . Guardó cada cosa en su lugar pues como de costumbre; era tarde.

-bueno, me voy. Hoy acompaño a Marín a Atenas. Aioria insiste en que se casen aquí, en Grecia- se aló la camiseta hacia abajo, sin tomarle importancia. Miró al griego a los ojos, le depositó un beso por demás ardiente. -voy por una manzana y después en la tarde vengo a recoger todo el desorden, ¿si?- se viró sin darle tiempo a el griego a decir palabra alguna. Milo suspiró, ya había dejar ese tema de lado.

 **...**

Shaina, tomó la manzana y le propinó un mordisco, se deleitó con el sabor. Aun tenía sueño pero sabía que se pasaría conforme avanzara el día. La camiseta de nuevo se subía y ella fastidiada la bajaba, eso ya le molestó, su aparente "gordura " comenzaba a impacientarle.

Dió unos pasos y se detuvo.

Tragó el trozo de manzana y se llevo la mano a la altura de el vientre. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par. Eso pareció raro. Había sentido un movimiento dentro de su abdomen. Se miró, una leve redondeada figura ahora enmarcaba sú silueta.

Suspiró, pero con él, otro movimiento regresó.

Así permaneció, estática y tratando de justificar el motivo de aquellos espasmos." _debieron ser las tartas de manzana de ayer, no tal vez fueron las costillas a la barbacoa que Aldebaran trajo a la reunión de medio día, o el espagueti..._

Tras unos quince minutos y sentada ahora en la silla de el comedor la peliverde no encontraba la justificación. Decidida, y al escuchar venir a el dorado de Escorpio, dirigió la mirada a el umbral de aquella estancia.

Milo, ya duchado y bien vestido para iniciar su día de labores, decidió ir a tomar jugo de frutas y una manzana, aún con pereza sacó su uña de su índice, y comenzó a rascarse la espalda justo, en el lugar que nunca alcanzaba. -si, si, si... Ahí, ah, que bien que me sirves aguja escarlata, por eso te amo- miró su uña y después le dió un merecido beso.

Tan agradecido y distraído con su uña caminaba que ni siquiera se percató que cierta amazona se encontraba parada frente a él.

-!hay mi madre! - fue el grito de el griego al ver a su prenda amada aun en su templo, en la cocina, para ser exactos - Shaina, querida, pensé que ya no estarías aquí, me haz dado el susto de mi vida - la decía fingiendo calmar su corazón oprimiendo su pecho.

-así debes de tener la conciencia cabrón! - refutó - Milo parece que estoy enferma, acompáñame a Rodorio que voy a ver si es que me ha caído mal la comida de estos días -

El griego la miró extrañado y por Athena, no pudo evitar ver la silueta de ella.

-me parece bien, te acompañaré, tal vez necesites una buena purga - el griego se tomó el mentón como si de un tema científico se tratase

 **Hora y media después...**

Cerca de el templo de aries, Camus y Aldebaran cargaban en sus espaldas sus cajas de pandora, las cuales resguardaban sus respectivas armaduras. Mu prometió que las repararia ese día. Promesas son promesas.

Casi de inmediato, por el comienzo de los escalones, observaron a Milo, sus manos cubrían ambas mejillas y su caminar era lento y la expresión confundida.

Camus le miró, no había qué preguntar, él con el sentido frío que poseía sabía de sobra lo que a su amigo le pasaba.

-Camus, realmente no quiero hablar sobre eso, ahora- casi murmuró lo dicho, pues una mueca de dolor se asomó en las facciones de el de Escorpio, igual que un rojo por debajo de sus manos que intentaban mitigar el dolor, que seguramente le acompañaba.

Camus, suspiró y le siguió encargando su armadura con el gigante de tauro.

-y... Bien, dime, ¿cuanto tiempo tiene?...

 _Continuará._

 **Muy bien, es mi primer fic, gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos**

Milo detuvo en seco su andar tras escuchar la pregunta de su amigo. Su mente ahora era una montaña de incertidumbres. Y lo que Camus cuestionaba comenzó a traerle ideas por demás extrañas.

-un momento, ¿por qué me preguntas algo así? - el escorpión miró con reticencia a el galo. - ¿a caso tu...? - no continuó con su frase, Camus le había comenzado a congelar medio cuerpo y la expresión severa de acuario, despejo toda idea de Milo.

-no formules estupideces en tu cabeza!- aclaró enérgico, - no puedo creer que no te percataras de absolutamente nada. Shaina está encinta, es más que obvio-

Milo exasperado y con medio cuerpo escarchado aspiró con pesadez.

-explíca a detalle, el ¿por qué? traes las mejillas rojas como un tomate y ¿en dónde dejaste a Shaina?. Seguro que ella era la menos consciente de su estado-

-hay Camus, en ocasiones me asusta tu sentido de intuición, !brujo!

\- deja ya de lado tu humor. No sé como estas tan tranquilo ante esta situación. Bueno tal vez sea por que ahora no hay enemigos ni guerras en puerta.

-se llama paz y tranquilidad Camus, por eso el gato, ahora a decidido casarse con la bella comprensiva y gentil Marín. -

\- ¿ por eso fuiste irresponsable?- Camus comenzó andar hacia Aries, Milo le siguió sin saber qué responder. Ya en la entrada encontraron a el caballero de Tauro con el lemuriano.

-Aldebaran, te he dicho mil veces que mi trabajo se limita a reparar armaduras... Ten la bondad, de llevarte tus utencilios de cocina- la mirada de él gigante se torno melancólica ante las palabras de Mu. - ni ollas, ni sarténes, !mucho menos cuchillos, Alde!, por Athena, baja a Rodorio, seguramente ahí, alguien debe repararles- el ariano, sacó cada una de las pertenencias de Aldebaran de la caja de Pandora, ni el se explicaba cómo es que había hecho su amigo para meter tanta cosa dentro.

Milo y Camus estaban sorprendidos, era una imagen chusca, aquella.

\- Mu, dime para cuando estará mi armadura y cuando quieres que baje a vertir de mi sangre. El pelilila, miró la armadura y al dueño.

-mañana por la tarde, si no tienes inconveniente Camus -

-perfecto ahora, si nos disculpan, me retiro. Ven Milo.

Y así continuaron en su camino acuario y escorpio . Sin embargo al pasar por la casa de cáncer justo en la entrada muy tranquilamente sentados alrededor de una mesa se hallaban los gemelos, el de piscis y el dueño de aquel lugar. Jugar póker era una de las actividades de aquel cuarteto. Pero al ver de soslayo la expresión de perro regañado de Milo el gemelo menor, acomodó sus cartas.

-no me digas, ¿sexo sin protección? - Milo hizo puchero y asintió bajando la mirada. - lo sabía. Donde pones el ojo, pones la bala -

\- ¡Kanon!- Saga reprendió a su igual. -deja de entrometerte, es asunto de el, ya te lo había dicho- Milo de pronto recuperó la postura al escuchar lo que Saga decía.

Camus le jalo la camisa llamando si atención y poder continuar con su camino.

\- ¡yo te regalo el porta bebe! - fue el grito de DM, seguido de las risas de los otros. A Milo fue como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído en la espalda. ¡Qué infeliz!

Ya en el templo de Camus, Milo ocupó un asiento en la sala de estar. Ahí se perdió en sus pensamientos, Camus no pretendía incomodar al peli azul, aguardo un momento considerable, tanto que Milo parecía haber visto el escudo de Algol. Estaba petrificado. Camus pasó su mano frente a la cara de el griego, en repetidas ocasiones, pues el galo podía asegurar que su amigo no había emitido ni un pestañeo en todo aquel tiempo.

-¿Milo? - llamó moviendo de nuevo su mano., -en verdad quiero ayudarte, pero si estás en shock, será mejor llame a Shion o la señorita Athena -

-¡no te atrevas, Camus! - el de acuario casi se va espaldas al escuchar a Milo salir de su trance estrepitosamente. - en verdad yo no lo hice deliberadamente,Camus ella me culpa me gritó, me abofeteo y vaya que tiene la mano pesada cuando la rabia se apodera de ella... - aun con el ardor y sensación de pulsar en las mejillas, el griego por fin, miró a los ojos a su amigo.

\- ¿entonces, que sucedió?, hasta donde sé, ustedes se cuidaban y vaya, nunca vi a otro dorado comprar más preservativos que tú, ni siquiera a Kanon - fue la afirmación de Camus, en tanto le servía vodka con hielo a Milo el cual no tardó ni un segundo en beberlo.

-dame otro Camus-

-olvídalo, solo era para que te tranquilizaras. Mejor haz memoria, no quiero que termines como una cuba.

El griego de repente tuvo una revelación con lo que recién Camus dijo...

-eso, eso es, Camus, me acabas resolver la vida, ya lo tengo! - y el griego a velocidad de la luz salió de la casa de Camus, incluso se miraban dos surcos en dirección de la salida. Al galo no le quedó más que negar y suspirar. Le deseaba suerte a su amigo.

 **momentos antes, cabañas de los santos femeninos**

Shaina casi corrió al desquitar su frustración con el _"responsable "_ de su nueva situación.

Sus manos no dejaban de sudar y su corazón estaba alterado. No por la noticia, si no por no haber anticipado lo que le ocurría. No lograba justificar el embarazo, no que ella recordara. Se apresuró a cerrar con llave pues June, comenzó a bombardear con preguntas como, _¿no fuiste con Marín?, ¿que te sucede, estas pálida, pareces preocupada?_ Lo único que recuerda fue que la ignoró y le cerró la puerta en la nariz, debía de calmarse y después ver que pasó con la rubia.

Caminó de un lado a otro. Después de un rato se recostó en su cama y la brisa de medio día entro por su ventana, agitando la pequeña cortina.

Recordó lo vivido hace una hora...

 **Flashback.**

 _Caminaron unos quince minutos hasta la clínica donde la gente de Rodorio solía ir. Ya el interior el griego soltó dos botones de la camisa blanca que esa mañana había decidido ponerse. Era un hombre imponente y con presencia, Lo cual no pasaba desapercibido por las mujeres de aquel lugar, pues le miraban de forma lasciva, Lo cual le ponía la piel de gallina. Dejó que la cobra hiciera lo que tuviera qué hacer, el sólo la acompañaba, como en otras ocasiones._

 _Debían esperar, Milo se acomodó y tomó una revista atrasada, comenzó a hojear. Al cabo de unos segundos la cobra parecía impaciente._

 _-iré a el sanitario - La peliverde se levantó y fue directo._

 _Milo cruzó la pierna y comenzó a mecer. Escuchó murmullos y risas. Frente a él había cerca de cuatro recepcionistas. Parecían apreciar al griego. Les miró de soslayo y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, tragó grueso y trató de ocultarse detrás de la revista vieja. Como si ese simple objeto le salvara de cualquier eventualidad con las damas._

 _Al salir de el tocador Shaina, regresó al lado de el dorado. Para entonces las mujeres habían volado como moscas._

 _-señorita, Shaina- el médico salió y la cobra casi inmediato se adentró. Milo no quiso en ese momento esperar afuera, pues de nuevo la congregación de mujeres le acosaba. En dos pasos, llegó a la puerta y se metió. Suspiró aliviado._

 _-joven Escorpio, ¿de nuevo las recepcionistas lo acosan?- el sarcasmo de el doctor lo dejaba apenado. Shaina sólo rodó los ojos. -bien, dígame señorita en ¿que puedo ayudarle? -_

 _-¿bien doctor, tengo un malestar en el estomago y tal vez comí de más ...- estaba ansiosa._

 _El médico la miró unos instantes. - por favor, pase a la camilla y descubra su abdomen- y así lo hizo. El hombre de unos cincuenta años, palpo con suavidad y precaución. Colocó el estetoscopio y escuchó con atención. -puede levantarse-.._

 _Milo miró sin entender el hombre parecía muy optimista._

 _-todo parece normal, sólo le recomendare una dieta, adecuada para su segundo trimestre, pero es esencial que su médico obstetra, le lleve un seguimiento más preciso. Parece que su ansiedad se refleja en el momento de la comida. Cuando se llega a las 18 semanas de gestación es normal sentir miedo y ansiedad, puesto que el crecimiento de el bebé es más notorio, de ahora en adelante lo notara más conforme crece... -_

 _-¿¡crece!? , ¿¡18 semanas,dice!? U.. Usted, ¿creé que estoy embarazada? - no era temor, Lo que le sigue, pero combinado con una ira, que iba en aumento en tanto miraba a Milo, este, tenía la quijada en el suelo, el rostro pálido y los ojos como platos._

 _-señorita Shaina, ¿no me diga que usted? - ahora el sorprendido era el médico._

 _\- gracias por su atención- la amazona no espero ser más cuestionada, así que salió de ahí inmediatamente dejando ambos hombres fríos._

 _\- perdone, hoy amaneció muy tensa, ya sabe, por las hormonas y esas cosas...disculpe- el dorado le siguió el paso a la cobra y a las afueras de la clínica le encontró. Ahí ella lo golpeo fuertemente en el pecho, le dijo un par de malas palabras y el pobre de Milo solo podía aguantar estoicamente._

 _-¡infeliz, ¿como pudiste? - era el reclamo de la mujer_

 _Milo le tomó ambas muñecas y la hizo mirarle a los ojos, - pero hermosa crees que un día simplemente me levante y dije" hoy voy a embarazar a Shaina" no sé como, ni cuando sucedió, créeme!-. La cobra al borde de el llanto pudo leer la verdad en los ojos de el griego. Sin embargo, para poder sacar su frustración, aprovechó un instante y dos bofetadas le fueron suficientes. El hombre se sujeto con ambas manos las mejillas._

 **Fin de el flashback.**

Shaina suspiró y abrazo la almohada que tenía cerca. Las lágrimas brotaron. Secó sus ojos al escuchar la voz de Milo llamarle desde afuera.

-Shaina, abre tenemos hablar. ¿Por que hay sangre en la entrada? ¿Te sucedió algo?- la mujer se levantó con fastidio y pronto acudió a abrir. Milo de el otro lado trataba de abrir la cerradura con su uña. Misma que quedó atorada.

-!cuidado, mi uña! -

-la sangre es de June. Tienes dos minutos para hablar- el dorado paso, cerrando detrás de él.

-creo saber cuando fue que... Te embarazaste -

-¿¡a si!?, ¡Habla! -

-esa vez que Dio regresó de México y trajo según él, unas cuantas botellas de tequila.-

-no recuerdo -dijo segura cruzándose de brazos. Pero su mente tenía un vago recuerdo. Se giró y los recuerdos llegaron al instante. Se llevó las manos a la boca. -hay no, no puede ser, ¿el día de la reunión? -

-ajá -

-el vestido purpura... - ella continuó

\- seeee!- los ojos de Milo se tornaron lujuriosos.

\- Marín terminó dormida, Aioria y Aioros la sacaron de ahí. June, se soltó a llorar y yo... Yo... -

-te convertiste en una fiera -puntualizó Milo - dijiste que no sucedía nada, que confiara en tí y pues no soy de palo Shaina y bueno ahí está el resultado. Yo, Lo siento yo no había bebido tanto, creo que debí ser prudente-el dorado se acercó a ella por detrás y se abrazo a su cintura, aunque ella trato ignorarlo el aliento de el en su cuello doblegó su actitud osca.

\- hay Milo, la verdad a veces me das una bofetada con guante blanco - se viró y sus brazos rodearon el cuello de el griego ella comenzó a sollozar.

\- ¿en serio?, no llores, sabes que te amo.

-lo se, yo también te amo - ella se apretó a su pecho aun más, le era reconfortante.

 _Continuará..._

 **Bueno aquí el siguiente, espero les siga gustando. Cualquier error no es intencional, piedad con sus comentarios, jajaja un beso y nós leemos en el siguiente.**

 **Beauty XD**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo tres.**

Milo había pasado cercas de una hora en la cabaña de la amazona. Quiso darle su tiempo y que ella pudiera estar un poco más tranquila. La sentía estremecer entre sus brazos.

\- ¿quieres que hablemos? - quería tener tacto para poder afrontar aquella noticia con la mujer. Tal vez fue intenso y explosivo su comportamiento ante la revelación. Eso le pasaba a menudo, pues ella no reunía la fuerza suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y pedir una disculpa. El lo sabia, años de estar con aquella mujer, de carácter "difícil" lo hacia cada vez más, un reto para el y eso le encantaba a el escorpión. - yo no se que más decir... Esto es sorpresivo, Lo admito, pero no tengo miedo de afrontarlo, claro, ¿si es que quieres?- Shaina detuvo un poco la respiración ante la afirmación de el griego.

\- !por supuesto que quiero!-la amazona le miro directamente a los ojos y sus esmeraldas brillaron con seguridad. -Milo, nunca he tenido nada, ahora la vida me ofrece la oportunidad de tener alguien más a quien amar, proteger y criar - el tono de su voz tenía esa calidez que pocas veces la dejaba al desnudo.

El dorado de escorpión sintió el aliento tibio y con aroma a manzana de ella golpearle el rostro y con esa declaración, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, teniendo una extraña sensación de "felicidad". Esa era la mujer de la cual se había enamorado hace años atrás.

-bueno, pues ¿qué esperamos?, hay una nueva vida por venir y será mejor que empecemos. Yo sé de bebés, lo mismo que Shaka, en cortes de carne. - Shaina rio, nunca se aburría con ese hombre su humor siempre le sacaba más de una sonrisa.

\- bueno, habrá que contarles en el santuario, seguramente éste ya era secreto a voces. Lo correcto es que ya lo sepan de boca tuya y mía, pero antes, ven, iremos con June recuerdo que le di un portazo en la nariz- suspiró y Milo la estrechó de nuevo en sus brazos.

 **Cercas de las barracas...**

Sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol y con la cara de boxeador al final de el décimo round, June y Shun, trataban de detener la hemorragia nasal que la puerta de Shaina le había propiciado.

-aun te duele June? - el gentil caballero de Andrómeda dudó en cuestionar aquello

\- sólo cuando me rio - fueron las palabras de la etíope. - pero estoy mejor, ya no veo doble y no me punsa, es más, ni siento nada- el caballero de Andrómeda hacia un mohín de repulsión ante la imagen de su novia.

Después de unos instantes, tanto la cobra como el escorpión se acercaron a la pareja. June sin meditarlo, se levantó y fue a dónde la pareja, tomando a Milo por los brazos. -Shaina, que bueno que vienes, la verdad es que me quedé muy preocupada por tí... -el escorpión la miró unos instantes totalmente descolocado.

\- June, Shaina está a tu izquierda, yo soy Milo... ¿Seguro que estás bien? -

\- ah!, Milo disculpa, ya decía yo que Shaina estaba exagerando con el ejercicio, tus músculos son... - no pudo terminar por que Shaina le apartaba de su novio justo cuando June comenzaba a agasajarse con el escorpión tentandole , cada músculo a el griego.

-hey, hey!, acá estoy, no tienes que hacerte la ciega para toquetear a mi novio, ¡qué digo novio!...- tragó grueso y miro a el escorpión - !al padre de "mi hijo"! - Shun quedó mudo y June le miró el vientre a la amazona, que por supuesto ya era más que evidente.

-!hay Shaina, felicidades! - la rubia saltó un par de veces y envolvió en un abrazo a el caballero Escorpio, en tanto Shaina parecía soltar chispas de rabia.

\- !óyeme! , ya estuvo bueno poner de pretexto tu golpe, como para darte las tres, con un hombre como MÍ MILO - de nuevo la cobra separó a la camaleón de su amado .

-perdona es que esto es una buena noticia, después de todo valió la pena el golpe-. Afirmaba la rubia

\- no es para tanto... -la cobra que no había visto el rostro de June le tomó con ambas manos el rostro para observar mejor. Llevándose un susto al ver aquel rostro totalmente molido, casi de inmediato le soltó y susurró por lo bajo un "por el Olimpo" . En complicidad los caballeros reprimieron la mueca de repulsión. -mira, a Shun le agradará tener en práctica tu padecimiento -

 _-_!¿a mi?! -

\- si, si! A tí, estudias para doctor, ¿no? Pues llévala a la enfermería y te haces cargo- exigió la amazona embarazada de cobra. -cuídate y veré más tarde que estés bien - el tono ya fue más sereno casi tierno. Shun y June se despidieron y pronto desaparecieron de aquel lugar.

 _ **Tiempo después...**_

Camus bajó hasta Escorpio en busca de su amigo para entrenar un poco y después acompañarlo a la villa de Rodorio por cosas. Se adentró y pronto saludó .

\- Buenos días ¿sigue en el baño? -

-así es, como siempre -

-¿ no es demasiado para que todavía tenga nauseas? -

-En efecto, ¿pero que hago Camus? -

El se llevó las manos hacia la cabellera para alisarla, hacía atrás. De repente la puerta se abrió.

\- Camus te he pedido que no utilices esa colonia que huele a mar, no tolero esos aromas, huelen, como a pez... - sin contener, de nuevo regresó a el sanitario a vaciar el contenido de su estómago.

El galo, negó con pena ante la mirada de la cobra que se hallaba inmóvil al lado de el.

-Milo, no se te hace que exageras con eso de los"achaques" por el embarazo?, tu no eres el embarazado- Camus volvió la vista a el sanitario y después a la mujer que lucia, fresca, hermosa y con una poca más de pancita. La tomó de la cintura y le plantó un beso en mejilla en lo que Milo salia de su situación. - te ves hermosa cada día, de hecho estas tan erecta de la espalda,que por detrás, no pareces estar encinta- Shaina se sonrojó al escuchar alagos de parte de el amo de los hielos.

-gracias Camus, es un placer tenerte aquí. Siempre tan sutil y refinado. -

\- bueno ya basta, no te aproveches con tu galanteria, bolis de rompope - Milo salió de el baño y fue donde su amada y amigo compartían una amena charla.

-¿lo vez?, estás muy sensible, deja ya tus tonterías y vámonos, queres ir a Rodorio y es casi medio día-

-!ya voy! , pareces mi madre- el griego refunfuño, entre dientes.

La cobra suspiró y negó. - nós vemos después Camus, Marín me espera para detallar su recepción- le dió un beso en la mejilla y después a Milo le tomó el rostro con una mano, para que este le mirara - por favor cuídate y mantén tu mente ocupada, ya hablamos de esto, compraras exactamente lo que DM, te pidió, te veo en la tarde - el griego le sonrió y la tomó por la cintura para darle un beso apasionado que le daba siempre frente a Camus. Habían limitaciones. Pronto se eseparo de ella.

\- tu también cuídate y cuida de mi bebé ¿si? - el acarició el vientre y sonrió al sentir movimiento de el mismo. - vámonos Camus. Y así ambos caballeros se perdieron en la salida de el templo de el escorpión celestial.

 _ **Continuará...**_

Bueno, quiero agradecer infinitamente a quien se para aquí para leer. A esos invitados que aun así dejan un coment, !mil gracias!

Y a todas las chicas lindas que me dan ánimos a seguir, es para ustedes este capitulo. Bechos y abrachos ;*


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capitulo cuatro.**

Milo respiro profundo y frotó sus manos para darse ánimos. Se encontraba en la puerta de el templo de cáncer y cruzarla, simplemente parecía un suplicio al que no deseaba adentrarse.

Máscara de muerte lo miró desde el umbral de su templo. Encendió el segundo cigarrillo desde que Milo había llegado a la cita.

\- vamos Escorpión, no tengo el tiempo de el mundo. También tengo deberes y Helena se enojará conmigo si tu no te das prisa- el italiano guardó su mechero dentro de su pantalón y le dió una fuerte calada a el garrillo en tanto miraba la expresión de terror de Milo.

-no, te lo ruego, no me hagas mirar esa cosa tan horrible. Por tu madrecita santa, no me atormentes de esa manera. Te doy lo que quieras, una dotación de cigarrillos y cervezas por todo un año, pero por Athena,! Ten piedad! - el italiano lejos de escuchar la súplica, tomó de la mano a el griego y rápidamente lo llevó hacia la sala de estar.

Ahí en el centro, se encontraba un cambiador para bebés, pañales, ungüentos, toallas húmedas y un par de mudas de ropa.

Milo se quedo inerte al estar frente a todo. Máscara se siguió envenenando con el cigarrillo.

-bien hoy tienes que saber como cambiar el pañal, esperemos que esta vez no lo estropees. Anda, ahí lo tienes.- con sutileza el cangrejo colocó al bebé con delicadeza, seguido de la expulsión del humo de el tabaco. Milo tragó grueso y como un niño que va a ser castigado tomó un pañal, Lo extendió y después con el pulso tembloroso e intentando no mirar lo que hacia, se dispuso a quitar el pantalón de algodón azul. Desvío la mirada lo más que pudo. El italiano cruzado de brazos y tratando de mantener serenidad se acercó a un costado para inspeccionar los movimientos de el peli azul. Negando, suspiró al ver la torpeza de su compañero.

-por Athena, ! De nuevo rompiste las bandas elásticas!, llevamos tres días con la misma clase y tu cooperas en absoluto- el italiano dejó el cigarrillo en la orilla de el cambiador, con destreza tomó un pañal alzó las piernas de el bebé y rápidamente colocó firme en su lugar cada banda elástica. Milo observó lo fácil que era para el italiano, seguramente su experiencia con aquellas situaciones lo hacia más fácil para el, día a día. Por último cogió un pantalón de algodón rosa y lo puso correctamente. Tomó el cigarrillo y caló de nuevo expulsando el humo instantes, después frente al Bebé.

-no sé por qué le tienes miedo? Esto de hacerse cargo de un recién nacido es fácil, teniendo precaución.

-lo dices tan fácil que parece que no te haz dado cuenta de que es horrible-

-¿por qué es para tí horrible?

-!solo míralo! - el griego señaló con un gesto - dime que no es espantoso, su cara parece sacada de una película de horror, esos ojos vacíos y fijos - máscara tomó con una mano al susodicho y lo observó a detalle.

-¿que querías?, fue tu elección, pudiste haber desistido o mejor aun, devolverlo. Como sea, es tuyo, ahora tómalo y vete que tengo que ir a buscar a Helena y mi pequeña Ruth.- el de cabellos cortos puso en brazos de Milo aquello que tanto le aterraba y comenzó a andar a la salida. - apaga la luz al salir -

Y como si de el clímax de una película de terror se tratara, Milo se vió forzado a observar a el pequeño. Su corazón se aceleró y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Sin más corrió a velocidad de la luz . En menos de dos minutos ya estaba en su casa.

Shaina lo miró, agitado y con el bebé sujetado sólo por una pierna. Suspiró y se acercó a griego. Le besó los labios con ternura y le miró a ojos.

-dámelo - fue lo único dicho por ella, ahí, parado Milo notó la ternura con que la mujer trataba a el bebé. La siguió con la mirada y ella con naturalidad acomodó a el recién nacido en su regazo en tanto observaba la televisión, sentada en el cómodo sofá.

Ahí quieto, Milo suspiró aliviado. Su tormento había acabado.

 _Esa noche..._

Después de una merecida ducha Milo se fue directo a su cama, ahí encontró a su mujer recostada de lado. Era maravillosa, su cabello espeso y sedoso, su piel blanca y satinada. La amaba.

-cariño te vez muy linda ésta noche - aseguró el griego llevando sólo un pantalón de pijama de seda rojo. Se recostó detrás de ella y la abrazo colocando un beso por detrás de la oreja en el camino. La mujer sonrió y acuno el fuerte brazo de el griego.

\- estas de muy buen humor hoy, ¿me pregunto por qué? - la cobra jugueteo con el brazo de Milo haciendo un pequeño roce con sus uñas largas.

\- ¿quieres saber el por qué? - el peli azul restregó su pelvis contra la retaguardia de Shaina.

-ok, ok, eso es muy explícito-la amazona se giró para darle un beso apasionado a el bronceado, fornido y por demás sexy dorado. El beso se prolongó un tiempo, entre tanto las caricias aumentaban. El escorpión buscó el cuello de la amazona, pero al abrir los ojos se topó con la mirada gris acerada y fija de el bebé. De inmediato el griego pegó un grito y un salto lejos de la gran cama, dejando totalmente anonadada a la peliverde.

\- !¿Milo, que te pasa?! - Shaina se sentó con sutileza sobre la cama.

\- no Shaina, ¿por que haz traído esa cosa horrible para la cama? - el azul se generalizo en el semblante de el griego. Shaina tomó a su bebé y se levantó caminando directamente a donde se encontraba Milo.

\- míralo, por el Olimpo Milo, !ES UN SIMPLE MUÑECO! no es verdadero, debes dejar de temerle, recuerda que tu mismo lo compraste ese día que te fuiste con Camus. Esto lo haces por que quieres aprender a cuidar de nuestro hijo cuando nazca.- Shaina lo acercó a Milo y este apretaba sus ojos y se repegaba a la pared. -cariño, si tanto te asusta, debiste, decirle a Camus que no lo querías, que debieron buscar algo más factible-

El griego tras oír esas dulces palabras, abrió los ojos y miró las esmeraldas de ella. La tranquilidad regresó a su cuerpo.

\- tienes razón, esto fue mi culpa, Camus solo obró de buena voluntad, perdóname cariño- dicho esto, el griego bajó a la altura de el vientre de ella, que lucia ya los siete meses y medio de gestación, Lo acarició y besó con ternura. - tu debes ser el bebé más hermoso que jamás halla visto, eso lo puedo jurar, ya muero por tenerte entre mis manos- Shaina pocas veces se dejaba llevar por sentimentalismos, pero aquel hombre sexy, simplemente la transformaba. Le acarició los cabellos y lo ayudó a levantarse subió sus brazos a el cuello de el santo y lo beso apasionadamente, dejando caer a el pobre muñeco de plástico.

-mañana me deshago de jake .. - la cobra susurró entre los labios de Milo y éste la conducía hasta el lecho que compartían.

 _Continuará..._

 _Gracias a todos los que leen esta trama. No lo hago con otra intención más que pasemos un rato ameno._

 _Como saben, los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus creadores._


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas a todos!, aquí el penúltimo capitulo.

Capitulo cinco.

El día soñado para la pareja de leo, había llegado. Una hermosa ceremonia se habría de efectuar a las afueras de Atenas. Una pintoresca campiña. Sería el marco para la celebración.

El sitio era muy austero pero lleno de vegetación hasta donde la vista alcanzaba.

Para el medio día tanto novia como el novio aguardaban llenos de nerviosismo. June, se tomó la tarea de ayudar a la novia, puesto que Shaina estaba en el último mes de embarazo y Milo con todo su exagerado comportamiento no quiso por ningún motivo dejar que la amazona fuera teletransportada por Kiki o Mu. Según él, "sería peligroso para el bebé..." Y un viaje que sería de hora y media se convirtió en el viacrucis de tres horas y media.

Por supuesto, eso le trajo a la peliverde frustración y hastío.

-buenas noches... -saludó la rubia de camaleon, cuando Shaina entró por la puerta. Sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna puesto que Shaina se dirigió directamente al sanitario. Después de un momento salió y se dedicó a retocar el maquillaje de Marín en silencio.

\- cariño, ya terminamos no hay necesidad, ¿por qué no descansas? - fue la sugerencia de la pelirroja. Shaina suspiró y sin objetar nada, se sentó en la gran cama en silencio. -parece que estas enojada -

-¿enojada? - parecía un poco alterada. - !mira lo tarde que llegamos, incluso Camus está tan furioso como yo...! -

\- sabes que Milo, solo es precavido, no hay nada malo en ello- Marín se acomodó un par de risos que caían con gracia por sus costados. June, simplemente pintaba sus labios de color rosa pálido, frente al gran espejo - la ceremonia es dentro de una hora, refrescate y tranquilízate. Hoy es día de celebrar y no te quiero amargada. Ven- la amazona de el águila fue donde la cobra y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. - mírate, ese bebé, parece no caber, estas hermosa - y en efecto la cobra estaba radiante y juvenil. Aunque con un voluminoso vientre redondeado. Ese día llevaría un vestido carmesí.

-lo siento, en ocasiones estoy de un humor infernal, y para colmo... Como sea, será mejor darse prisa- June, sonrió y se viró para unirse a las chicas.

-!que lindo Escorpión, tienes ahí! - acarició el vientre de Shaina .

-¿o cobra, no crees June? - el águila casi fulminaba a la rubia con la mirada ante el comentario. - será sorpresa ya que sus padres, no creyeron conveniente, saber el sexo de el bebé. Lo cual me parece bien.- la cobra sonrió a su amiga, ella tan discreta.

Jardín principal.

Camus bebió el segundo vaso de vodka desde que habían arribado a el lugar. Llevaba cercas de media hora ignorando a su amigo. Estaba cansado, acalorado y enfadado.

\- ...cuando, tu tengas tu propia familia me vas a comprender... - el griego trataba de todas formas posibles dejarle claro a su amigo que él, fue precavido en llegar con calma a la cita. Camus dejó el vaso vacío en la mesa cercana. Se acomodó el saco y aliso su larga cabellera.

\- pst!, pst! - el dorado de Escorpio chasqueo los dedos, no dejaba de seguir a su compañero manoteaba en el aire, de frente a él y nada. - !por favor, ni Shaina está así, conmigo! - exasperado exclamó.

-!¿en serio Milo?!- el de acuario le sostuvo las manos a el griego para que dejara de hacer ademanes. -! Pobre mujer, no solo lidió con tu exagerada lentitud de manejo, si no con todo aquello de ser tú el que sufriera los achaques de el embarazo, tu maldita fobia a el pobre baby reborn(1), esa mujer debe traer la espalda molida... En verdad la compadezco! - el griego abrió los ojos como tecolote al escuchar la retahíla de su compañero.

-¿como sabes tú de el miedo, a ese muñeco infernal? - el griego parecía indignado.

\- !por Athena Milo, eres un escandaloso todos se dieron cuenta. No sabes la pena que sentí cada que Kanon y DM, se reían de tus peripecias!- el galo, había explotado contra su mejor amigo. Dicen que todo tiene un limite y a Camus se le había esfumado. Para cuando acabo de decir una que otra verdad, estaba agitado, y su semblante acabó por hechar de el lugar a el personal que se había contratado para servir en el evento.

Milo bajó su cabeza y suspiró bajito. Estaba avergonzado y al punto de no saber si romperle dientes a el amo de los hielos o hincarse y rogar por una disculpa.

-bueno, yo... Creo que tienes razón- soltó, rascándose la cabeza totalmente muerto de la pena.

-claro que la tengo - un poco más sereno Camus le miró con los brazos cruzados. - discúlpame no debí gritar ni ser tan sincero contigo, tienes razón también tú, debo estar en tus zapatos para poder comprenderte. - si alguien tras escuchar anteriormente a el de acuario lo hubiera visto pedir perdón, simplemente se sorprendería. Primero lo regaña y después le tiene empatía. Sólo esos dos.

El griego alzó la mirada y en el rostro de su amigo una sonrisa seria se formaba.

\- perdóname amigo, yo no debí ser un loco con esto de el embarazo de Shaina. Es sólo, que no se, qué me pasó. En verdad lo siento mucho -

-bueno ya está, hay que ver que Aioria esté listo. Mira ahí está Saga, preguntemos como está, ahora que sabe que es tío. -

-je je, !Kanon, Kanon!, te compadezco - el peli azul extendió sus brazos al cielo en tanto caminaba en dirección a el gemelo mayor junto a Camus.

La ceremonia se realizó en total alegría. Las bebidas y el bufet deleitaron a todos en general.

Shaina abanicaba con el sombrero el calor que le aquejaba. Estaba pensativa y casi ni había probado bocado. Después de que Milo le insistiera en comer se decidió por una gelatina y helado de limón. Era cierto que Milo al momento de conducir se había pasado de el límite con su "supuesta seguridad" sin embargo, él terminó disculpándose y ahora estaban bien, por así decirlo.

Pero caray ése dolor de espalda baja le estaba matando.

Al atardecer los recién casados se escaparon casi sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Marín le dijo a Shaina que podía quedarse si le parecía. "pareces cansada, cariño, tu y Milo pueden estar aquí y pasar la noche, se ha pagado por la renta de todo el fin de semana. Aprovecha con tu Escorpión y quédense, en serio... " fueron las palabras de la pelirroja, antes de ser arrastrada por su marido.

\- bueno el lugar es lindo pero no hay electricidad - el griego rebuscó la instalación eléctrica.

-!MILOOOO! - Shaina lo regaño , en lo que ella acomodaba las mudas de ropa en un gran baúl.

\- está bien, ya me calmo con mi paranoia. - el griego alzó las manos en son de paz, acomodó las cortinas para que la luz y el aire se colaran. Miró a Shaina hacer en un par de ocasiones una ligera mueca de dolor, ¿era para preocuparse? No sabia, pero tampoco quería más contratiempos iniciando una desagradable conversación, con su psicótica actitud.

Por fin la noche cayó y con la luz de un candelabro antiguo cobra y Escorpión se dedicaron a escuchar la música de el reproductor de mp3 que Milo acostumbraba traer siempre. Para Shaina era relajante, simplemente se dejó llevar por la música. Aunado a eso que Milo le untara, aceite de almendras en el vientre como todos los días, era delicioso para ella. No podía negar que el peliazul, estaba comprometido. Le acaricio los flequillos que enmarcan su rostro, esos que imitan las pinzas de un escorpió, en retribución el le miraba extasiado.

-¿te gusta que te mime, verdad? - sonaba coqueto.

\- "nós ", mimes - ella le sonrió tiernamente. - vamos a dormir, ¿quieres? Estoy muy cansada. - omitió el hecho de que la espalda aún le dolía y que desde hace poco más de dos horas un dolor en el vientre le venía y se iba. Tal vez nada de qué preocuparse.

\- está bien, me lavare las manos y vendré a acompañarte - el griego cubrió con una sabana el vientre de la amazona.

Tres de la mañana

Milo se removió en la cama. Hacia una fresca brisa y el cantar de grillos era el único ruido en aquel momento. Se viró, y buscó el cuerpo de su mujer, tanteo sin encontrar absolutamente nada. -Shaina, Jake me persigue y trae un cuchillo de carnicero.. - el susurró aún adormilado. - !aaaaahhhh! - el griego se despertó sudoroso y lleno de terror, tas gritar. Miró en todas direcciones y notó que la cobra no se encontraba en ningún lado de la habitación. La llamó un par de veces pero no hubo respuesta. Milo comenzó a preocuparse, apartó las sábanas y sólo con su pantalón de pijama, se levantó con sigilo. Antes de salir por la puerta e ir en busca de Shaina, ésta apareció. Se sostenía del marco de la puerta y se tomaba el vientre. - cariño, fuiste al sanitario?, no sabes, de nuevo tuve esa pesadilla con ese muñeco de el ha... ber...no - el griego se percató de que Shaina respiraba agitada, estaba bañada en sudor y se aferraba con las uñas, a el marco de la puerta.

Tras un ligero silencio la cobra por fin pudo hablar, -Milo, voy a tener a el bebé... -

\- creo que aún no me despierto y tu dices que tendrás el bebé, jajaja - el griego soltó una carcajada. Pero el dolor agudo en sus brazos desnudos le hicieron saber que aquello no era un sueño, Shaina le dió un fuerte pellizco.

-! MILO, ROMPÍ LA FUENTE Y TENGO CONTRACCIONES, VOY A TENER EL BEBÉ! !AHORA! - el griego se deshizo de el agarre y retrocedió bastante.

\- !no, no, nooooo!, no aquí, no en éste momento, no me juegues ésta broma Shaina. - el griego comenzó a andar como león enjaulado repitiendo una y otra vez, "¿que voy a hacer?" - cuando se tranquilizó, respiró hondo y contó hasta tres. - bien Milo debes llevarla a el hospital -

-el auto se lo llevó Camus - la expresión de horror en el escorpión celestial fue de inmediato, con la afirmación de Shaina.

\- !MALDITO, HIELO! - exclamó furioso

\- Milo, no hay nadie y el poblado más cerca está a una hora de camino. Por favor ayúdame - el peli azul rápidamente la sostuvo y la sentó en el borde de la cama, trato de tranquilizarle.

\- nena, correré y traeré a alguien- quiso levantarse pero Shaina le sostuvo de un brazo.

-no Milo ya no hay tiempo. Tendrás que ayudarme. - Milo tragó grueso. Esa sería la prueba más grande de su vida;ser la comadrona.

Una hora después...

-!AAAAAAHHHHHH! - el grito resonó en toda la Finca. El dolor era insoportable.

\- ¡deja de gritar, me aturdes ! -

\- es que tus uñas se clavan hasta el músculo, no puedo aguan...! HHHHAAAAAYYYY! - de nuevo Milo se retorcía de dolor y Shaina pujaba con todas sus fuerzas pero a comparación de Milo lo hacia casi en silencio después de pasada la contracción el griego tembloroso , se apartó para soplar en sus brazos. En ellos varios surcos de heridas profundas sangraban. - Shaina, cariño es necesario que me entierres tan profundo tus lindas uñas? - la cobra lo miró desafiante.

\- tu puedes utilizar tu cosmo energía para sanar, ¿recuerdas?- cómo no se le había ocurrido. Enseguida elevó su cosmo y una luz dorada iluminó toda la habitación. - así mantén encendido tu cosmo, hay más, argh!, luz- el griego ya curado sus heridas de nuevo acomodó a la cobra en una posición en la cual seria más fácil recibir a el bebé

-así cariño yo te asistiré, tu respira profundo -

-argh!- la contracción vino más fuerte - Milo, debes ver si ya coronó el bebé, por favor no te desmayes, debe verse su cabeza- el griego resopló un par de veces y miró debajo de él camisón de la italiana. .

\- !POR ATHENA, ESA, ESA ,¿ ESA ES LA CABEZA?!- ahí estaba la impresión más grande de su vida.

-!¿se ve, o no!?- las uñas de Shaina rasgaron los antebrazos de el peli azul.

-!hay, Shaina deja de hacer eso! -

\- !responde entonces! -

-si, se ve su cabello, y parte de su cráneo, pero nada más.. .- la cobra cerró los ojos fuertemente y se recostó estaba agotada terriblemente.

\- Milo no puedo, por más que pujo. Por favor... Tienes que rasgar para que el nazca-.

-! Ah no, eso sí que no! , puede ser peligroso, jamás lo haría, -

Shaina se levantó, Un poco y miró con ternura a el griego. Milo le acaricio el rostro -! ES COMO CUANDO PARTES LA FRUTA O CORTAS LA CARNE PARA TU PARRILLADA, SOLO HAZLO! - el griego se cubrió los oídos sacó su uña, la besó y...

momentos después ...

\- es tan hermoso Shaina, - el griego no dejaba de maravillarse con la perfección hecha hijo. Entre los brazos de la italiana reposaba un hermoso niño con cabellos aguamarina. Era pequeño, en verdad y eso fue lo que más los enternecio a ambos.

Por fin el día había cumplido, su bebé ahora seria parte de su vida en adelante. Seria una etapa mas que aprender a vivir. El tiempo los haría padres eso que ni qué.

-!Woao!, ése es mi hijo mira que bien dotado está - el griego infló el pecho con orgullo.

-Milo, ese es el cordón umbilical... - la amazona suspiro derrotada, su hombre era un caso perdido. - se llamará... -

continuará...

No me odien, pido mil disculpas, hasta hoy pude subirlo, jajaja, si hay un error, háganme saber, por favor. Éste capitulo debió llevar de título "Milo partero " ja ja ja ¿no creen?.

(1)baby reborn, muñeco lo más parecido a un bebé real. Algunos realmente son muy convincentes, créanme. Je je je.

Mmm... Que más? Ah, si , muchas gracias por leer y acompañarme en esta locura de fic. Gracias a todos.

Besos, Beauty; *


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

...se llamará... Ambos hicieron una pausa, al sentir la presencia de personas por el corredor.

\- Milo - la voz de el caballero de acuario se escuchó en el pasillo. El griego miró a Shaina y después a su recién nacido. - Milo,¿ está todo bien?, sentí tu cosmo arder, y el de Shaina muy alterado, he traído al obstetra y Mu nós teletransporto hasta aquí - la voz se acercaba cada vez más, conforme el galo avanzaba en aquel oscuro lugar.

\- bueno no puedes decir, que no tienes un amigo excepcional e intuitivo - la cobra acaricio los cabellos de Milo y los colocó detrás de su oreja derecha. En retribución, el dorado le sonrió y le besó tiernamente la mano. Fue entonces que su cerebro comenzó a procesar la información: Shaina medio desnuda, placenta y sangre en la cama... Mu, Camus y el médico. Las voces se escuchaban a la salida de la habitación. El miedo lo invadió, de ninguna manera verían a su mujer de esa forma . Ahora sí, a la velocidad de la luz corrió y antes de que los susodichos ingresaran él prohibió el paso cerrando en un parpadeo la puerta...

...Sólo que de el otro lado un par de nariz, se habían estampado.

\- Milo, por Athena, deja que pasen, vienen a ayudar no a mirarme la vagina o las tetas - Shaina suspiró, fastidiada.

\- esta bien- Milo abrió y tomó por la camisa a el médico. Y en un movimiento brusco y rápido lo adentró y cerró inmediatamente.

\- señor Escorpio, me abruma su gentileza - exclamó, acomodándose la ropa. - bien, su mujer, al parecer ya hizo el trabajo- el hombre miró a el bebé en brazos de Shaina, estaba sucio y aun no emitía ningún llanto - revisemos a ambos para descartar complicaciones. Por favor necesito agua tibia y toallas. Si consigue un recipiente grande, se lo agradecería. -

\- si doctor, enseguida regreso - el griego salió, cerrando detrás de si, ignorando completamente a los dorados .

Cogió todo lo pedido, calentó el agua. Para suerte de el griego encontró un recipiente de plástico que había servido en la recepción de la boda. Caminó de regreso a la habitación, se detuvo en una de las habitaciones contiguas, de ahí sacó un bolso. Resopló al ver que no se olvidó de ello. Dicen que los hombres rara vez se preparan en la vida para situaciones de emergencia, éste no era el caso, en verdad el griego vislumbro la posibilidad de el nacimiento de su hijo.

Antes de regresar, miró a Mu agachado y tratando de parar el sangrado nasal. Camus, intentaba de ayudarle aplicando un poco de presión en el tabique, lo cual resultaba poco fructífero.

\- ¿es costumbre, que tu mujer y tu, cierren las puertas en la nariz de la gente? - Camus miró furioso a el griego. La escena era increíble, dos dorados, con sangrado nasal. Pero por lo menos Camus, había detenido su hemorragia, se colocó hábilmente dos tapones de papel higiénico, más el pobre de aries, era una fuente desbordante de sangre.

\- jenicinanes Miño, ña eres baba...- el pelilila trataba de articular palabra, con la opresión sobre su nariz

-¿que dices Mu? - Milo estaba realmente confundido

\- !te desea felicidades por ser papá! - Camus tenía poca paciencia

\- ah, eso... Gracias Mu y disculpa por lo de la nariz. No fue mi intensión, ustedes entrarían sin pedir...

\- no idiota, no íbamos a entrar- Camus lo miró casi asesinandolo con la mirada, tratando de poner un tapón de papel en las fosas nasales de el lemuriano.

\- bueno, ya paremos ésta lamentable situación- Milo sonrió al escuchar el llanto de su hijo. Su cuerpo comenzó a estremecer. El recién nacido lloraba y Milo moría(de nuevo) por presenciar ese acontecimiento. Camus no pudo evitar que el sentimiento de felicidad llegara a el como a su amigo, se sentía tan bien por la dicha que llenaba a el escorpión.

-anda ve, seguramente el médico nesecitará de todo eso- con un gesto, señaló la habitación en la cual la cobra yacía con su retoño.

Milo sentía un fuerte escalofrío, con cada paso que daba. Estaba ansioso por ver los ojos de su pequeño. Se introdujo con tal delicadeza que el mismo médico, le dirigió una mirada .

\- aquí coloque todo señor Escorpio

El griego hizo todo cual fue ordenado

-vaya con su mujer, yo me hago cargo de el pequeño- insistió el hombre al ver que Milo apenas se le desprendía un poco, parecía que el nuevo padre, no deseaba perderse de ningún detalle.

-sólo quiero cerciorarme de que todo esta bien - dijo tan cerca de el hombre, que parecía un poco más bajo que el griego.

-!señor Escorpio Milo, deme espacio! -

Shaina se asió la cabellera para atrás.

-!Milo!, deja y ven hacia acá - gruñó furiosa

\- detrás de la raya que estoy trabajando, por favor señor Milo.- fue la última advertencia.

Por fin Milo suspiró derrotado y fue donde Shaina.

Inmediatamente la amazona extendió los brazos, sentía la necesidad de tener cerca a el hombre que aunque exageradamente sobre protector, hacia de todo para que ella y el bebé siempre se encontraran en perfectas condiciones. Tal vez ella ahora comprendía todo el drama de aquel hombre de ojos azules. Amplió su sonrisa cuando el tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

-cariño, ¿como te encuentras? -

\- bien... - la amazona le aliso la cabellera, no era de el tipo de mujer que diera a conocer su lado tierno y sensible, una vez lo hizo y quedó como la estúpida de el santuario. Pero igual ya era cosa de el pasado. - gracias a tí, el bebé y yo nós encontramos en perfectas condiciones.

Milo sonrió complacido, la afirmación de ella, hacia mella en él.

\- bueno... Yo no hice más que lo que debo, es todo- el griego infló el pecho al ver esa mirada cargada de ternura y agradecimiento en los verdes ojos de la cobra. Era un momento crucial para ambos... Ahora seguía la verdadera prueba; ser padres.

-por eso te amo tanto...- y sin contenerse, la cobra por fin le dijo rendida a los encantos de el heleno.

Y con un beso sellaron el compromiso silencioso de estar el uno con el otro por lo que les restara de vida, para velar por el hijo de ambos. Se miraron después de ello. Ella se mordió el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba y él sonrió de medio lado imaginando cuan grande era la necesidad de estar "solos" en la intimidad, "ya habrá tiempo" pensó.

-muy bien aquí está el pequeño...

El médico colocó en brazos de Shaina al pequeño

-es sano y grande a pesar de que usted no llevó el control prenatal desde el comienzo

\- ya sabe la historia doc, así sucedió...

El hombre negó con una sonrisa ante las palabras de el heleno.

\- es importante que lo lleven con un pediatra lo antes posible. Y a usted señora Shaina, la revisaré en cinco días, ¿ok? Por mi parte es todo, me retiro. - acomodó sus pertenencias y salió al pasillo.

\- Milo, Mu llevará de regreso a el médico, ¿ustedes regresarán al santuario, después?

-ah, no Camus decidimos permanecer hasta mañana.

-está bien, traeré el auto a medio día. Estén listos para entonces. - antes de que Camus saliera miró en dirección de Shaina - por cierto, ¿que nombre escogieron?

-Alexis...

-Fernando...

Dijeron al unísono. Los estrenados padres se miraron, un gran dilema saber que nombre. Camus negó.

\- que sea Alexis.

Shaina sonrió triunfal, en tanto Milo gruñía una injuria al francés.

-pueden ser ambos, ya veremos cariño - la peliverde acarició el brazo desnudo de el griego.

Aún tenían parte de la madrugada para dormir. A lo que Milo se negó.

\- sólo quiero ver sus ojos...

Shaina desaprobó la idea con la mueca de disgusto que inmediatamente se formó en su rostro.

\- eres un terco...- puntualizó

\- el terco que te gusta- bramo el de Escorpio acomodando a su hijo entre sus brazos. -vamos hijo, despierta, abre tus ojos para mirarlos...

-!no lo hará Milo, dame ya el bebé! - justo con el grito de la italiana el pequeño se despertó abriendo los párpados.

Tanto Milo como Shaina quedaron atónitos...

-...!son grises!... - soltaron al unísono.

 _Cinco semanas después..._

\- y pues ya te digo, es normal que sus ojos sean de un color ahora y después de otro mañana. Ese hijo mio es todo un misterio. Ayer mismo durmió toda la noche, pero hoy no deja de llorar y permanecer despierto .

Milo se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala de estar de su templo. Acomodó sus pies en la mesa de centro.

\- lo bueno es que tú mi querido amigo nunca tendrás que pasar por estas situaciones. - señaló mirando a su invitado. El silencio se apoderó de el lugar por un rato considerable, cuando la voz y el humo de el cigarrillo llegaron a el.

\- vaya yo creí que mi hija me estaba mintiendo...

-Death Mask

Milo se incorporó de inmediato y fingió demencia.

\- ah, mira aquí está Jake. Toma llévalo con la pequeña.

Angelo lo miró , en su mirada había una malsana diversión.

\- no puedo creerlo, ¿ahora es tu terapeuta, cuando antes creías que era como ese tipo de muñeco de el averno? Una sonora carcajada brotó a todo pulmón de el italiano.

Milo se dejó caer en el respaldo de el sillón no tenía ni un poco de animo para responder a el de cáncer.

\- déjame en paz.

\- vamos hombre, eres todo un caso- apenas y lograba articular las palabras el italiano. - bueno como sea, mi hermosa princesa busca esa cosa, así que me lo llevo - carraspeó y tomó por una pierna al inanimado ser.

Milo le siguió con la mirada y justo cuando pensó que había logrado desterrar el miedo al muñeco, este levantó su mano e hizo el pulgar hacia arriba.

Pronto se levantó y casi corrió hacia la habitación de el. Ahí, Shaina en un suave arrullo mecía a su pequeño.

-Milo... -soltó suavemente - pareces asustado, ¿que te ocurre? - indago la mujer colocando al bebé en el moisés.

\- nada cariño, sólo que tuve un mal recuerdo- mintió tragando grueso.

Shaina lo tomó de la mano y lo encaminó hacia la habitación contigua. Lo acorraló contra la pared y sin mediar palabra alguna lo besó con pasión.

Milo, pareció pensarlo unos instantes y la alejó de sí.

\- N, no, tu no pued...

Shaina se alzó en puntas y susurró al oído un par de palabras. Los ojos de Milo se abrieron de par en par y sú sonrisa se amplió.

\- por fin... - dijo con el fuego brotando por sus orbes azules.

Ella lo miró con esa coquetería que a el le fascinaba. El seguro de la puerta fue puesto y la marejada de pasiones comenzó, en tanto de el otro lado el pequeño regordete dormía, bendita Athena por los momentos de quietud, de el angelito.

 _ **Fin...**_

 _ **Uffffff!**_

 _ **Que dijeron, ¿ésta no termina con sus historias?**_

 _ **Bueno este es el final de ésta historia. Agradezco a quien se tomó el tiempo de leer y comentar. Pido mil disculpas éste año fue duro, muy duro yo diría, perooooo, gracias a Dios seguimos aquí en este plano tratando de seguir y asimilar muchas cosas.**_

 _ **Bueno el show debe continuar, prometo que terminaré la historia de Shaina, se pondrá buena, ya verán, je je je.**_

 _ **Gracias y hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Beauty :-***_


End file.
